Diseased
by redsandman99
Summary: No matter what side of the line they fall on, Dean and Seth always find their way back to the other.


**A/N:** This Seth/Dean feud pretty much gave me the excuse to write this thing. Add in the songs Infected by Bad Religion and Diseased by Seether (from who the title comes from) on a loop and it resulted in some rather angry sex that took me a couple days longer than I intended for it to be done.

* * *

Getting slammed into a wall had become such a common thing that Seth wondered why it even hurt. His body should have been used to it at this point. He opened his mouth to say something nasty but the wild look in Dean's eye shut him right up. They hadn't even made it to his locker room yet. The hallway they were in was mercifully empty but it wouldn't be for long. Someone would be coming and if they saw them he would be screwed. He had given up everything to further his own career but Hunter and Stephanie would take it all away if they found out about this. As far as they were concerned, he had been done with Dean the night he had turned his back on The Shield. They didn't understand that there was no actually getting away from Dean. Not where he was concerned. The moment Dean had waltzed into FCW his life became forever altered. They had gotten hooked on each other mind, body and soul. whether they were enemies or friends or somehow actually falling into being actual boyfriends- it didn't matter. There was no escaping each other. Seth had tried yet look at him. He was still pinned up to this wall, back aching from the collision, chest heaving and heart pounding as Dean's wild eyes bore through him. As smart as he prided himself to be, he really had been poking the proverbial bear with the things he had been saying about Dean. Those crazed blue orbs promised to rip him apart and he didn't think he could stop him. What was worse was the fact that he didn't think he even wanted to.

"What the fuck do you think-"

Dean didn't let Seth finish the question. He smashed their lips together, not caring about the pain that came from their teeth colliding. He just forced his tongue into the other man's mouth, swallowing down his moan and anything he could possibly want to say. He always had a sweet tasting mouth. For all the things that came spewing out, whether they be self-righteous nonsense, well-meaning nagging or just the pure venom and actually kind of hurtful bile, his mouth always tasted so god damn sweet. It was the first of many things that got Dean so stuck on this song and dance they did. The way he tasted, his slutty little moans, the way his body grinded against Dean's oh so desperately...everything about Seth was fucking addicting. Yet he was poisonous all at the same time. Everyone thought he was the problem and admittedly he contributed to making a mess of their situation. He had pursued Seth, looking to ruin FCW's golden boy just for his own amusement. He had gotten Seth stuck on him, making him unwilling to fully leave him even after The Shield's demise. But Seth had learned how to get under his skin. He had learned how to not only hurt him but still make him come back for more.

"Get the fuck off me," Seth managed to growl in between kisses. His mind was racing to get control of himself. He couldn't do this. Dean was going to ruin everything. Then again, that was what Dean was best at. Bastard had dug his way under his skin and swallowed him whole from inside out. He had ruined him for anyone else. Any normal relationship he had tried to get into had failed. Everybody else felt so dull in comparison. There was no fire elsewhere. There was no spark with anyone else. With Dean, despite the misery they caused each other, there was a spark like no other. Seth never felt more alive than when it was Dean's hands all over his body. Electricity flowed through him, making his brain short-circuit and his cock throb inside his tight leather pants. Fuck. He had to stop this. He couldn't stop. He needed to stop. He didn't want to stop. Fuck. Fucking Dean. He felt Dean's teeth on his bottom lip and he groaned. He loved biting there. So many times he had threated to take Seth's lips right off his face and maybe one day he would actually do it. Seth wouldn't put it past him.

"What if I fucked you right here?" Dean's mind had already jumped to their main event. "Huh?" He released Seth's lip and licked all the way up from Seth's jaw to his ear. "What if I just fucked you where anyone could come and see?" He felt Seth shiver and he smirked. "What would they say if they knew?" He wanted to find out. He wanted to just rip Seth's clothes off and let everyone see him fuck his brains out. He would love to see what Hunter or Stephanie or even Orton would do if they knew. He wanted to see the shock in their eyes while Seth's flushed in shame. He wanted to throw it all their faces and laugh at their disgust. Their golden boy was his dirty whore.

Seth growled. Maybe he couldn't break this cycle but he would be damned if he became anyone's show. He pushed Dean just far enough away to get off the wall and then grabbed him by the front of his white tank top. This new look he had was driving him crazy. The tank top and jeans and black leather jacket were the epitome of the cliche bad boy look but it worked so fucking perfectly for him. He really did ooze sex and danger and violence. He was fucking everything his parents had warned his sisters to stay away from. And Seth couldn't even think to heed the same advice. He was way too far gone now.

The locker room door was barely open before Dean shoved Seth the rest of the way inside. Dean felt a great sense of satisfaction watching Seth hit the floor with a curse. He stepped the rest of the way inside and kicked the door closed behind him. He didn't care about locking the fucking thing. Fuck it. Let someone walk in. It wouldn't stop him.

"Fuck you Ambrose!" Even as he growled that though, Seth was right on his knees. His eyes blazed with such fury but he stayed right on his fucking knees. He was already licking his lips, his gaze dropping as Dean's hands rested over his belt buckle.

"You'd like to wouldn't you?" Dean slowly took his belt off and tossed it carelessly behind him. The buckle hit the wall hard, the sound of it making Seth jump. "You think you're so big and tough now. You think that your stupid new ring gear and your stupid new entrance music and being the Authority's new shiny toy makes you all big and bad." He shrugged off his jacket and let it drop to the floor. "But like Barrett always says, I got some bad news for you." He stepped forward and grabbed a handful of black and blond locks. "You're not big and bad at all. You're just a two timing slut who they'll get tired of sooner or later." He smirked and yanked back on Seth's hair just to hear him yelp. "Your daddy's turned on Orton before. He's turned on Flair. He's turned on Shawn. Only Batista was smart enough to get him first and yet you think you can fucking trust him? You thought giving up me and Roman was worth what he's going to do to you?"

The angle his head was being bent back at was absolutely killing his neck but Seth didn't utter an objection. He just stared up at Dean, wide eyed and heart pounding. Even if Dean was talking out of a place of rage and hurt (which always made him highly irrational) he wasn't wrong in what he was saying about Hunter. Seth was walking with the sharks but that didn't mean he was going to get eaten. He knew what he was doing. But even if he avoided Hunter and Stephanie's wrath there was still Dean himself to deal with. Dean, who he had hurt oh so badly with his betrayal. Dean, who wasn't being reeled in by Roman. Roman was chasing the world title which just left Seth to deal with the lunatic that was clearly obsessed with him. And maybe he should have thought his plan out more because having a guy who would probably peel his face off after fucking it and fucking laugh about it pissed at him. "Even if he fucking stabs me in the back I'll get higher than when I had you dragging me down." Oh yes he just had to make it worse. It was dumb but seeing the flash of pain in Dean's eyes made it worth it. "I'll be WWE World Heavyweight champion while you'll just go right back down to the fucking gutter where you belong."

Dean didn't realize his fist was moving until it collided with Seth's face. It wasn't something he made a habit of doing when it came to his personal life. Too many bad memories of watching shit stains do the same thing to his mother. But he couldn't fucking stop himself. Seth was always fucking talking and getting in his fucking head. It felt good to crash his knuckles against that smug mouth. To hear the cry of pain and to watch him hit the floor. He didn't give him a chance to recover. He got down there on the floor, one hand reclaiming Seth's hair while the other wrapped around his throat. An involuntarily moan left Seth's mouth. He was such a sucker for Dean choking him. He always had been. "I hate to break this to you, but no matter how high you climb or how far I fall, you'll always end up underneath me Rollins."

A shiver went down Seth's spine. He didn't offer up a denial. There was none he could give without it being a lie.

Dean allowed himself a little smirk before smashing his mouth against Seth's. Teeth clashed, both of them desperate to bite the other's lips. Seth let out a low moan and tried to stand back up. Dean wasn't about to let that happen though. He put his hands on Seth's shoulders and forced him back down roughly. They were doing this on his terms and his terms only. He broke the kiss and kept one hand on Seth's shoulders, his grip iron tight while his other hand worked on releasing his rapidly hardening cock from his jeans. Seth muttered a slew of curses but his anger didn't stop him from helping Dean yank his jeans and boxers down. Dean moved his hand off Seth's shoulder and grabbed his hair once more. "Fucking little bastard." He gave his cock a few hard strokes before guiding the length into Seth's mouth.

Seth groaned. Fuck. He didn't want to admit it but Dean tasted really good. He tried to move his head, wanting to set the pace but Dean held him tight. Bastard. Seth glared up at him but it had no effect. It never did. All he could do was try to relax his throat as Dean began to move his hips. The head of Dean's cock hit the back of his throat with every thrust in, making his eyes water. He wanted to close them but he didn't. Doing that would only get his hair yanked on and he wanted to actually keep some of it on his head. He moved his tongue up and down Dean's shaft, letting the tip trace the vein underneath it. Dean sucked in a harsh breath and if he would have been able to Seth would have smirked. He didn't do a whole lot of winning in these particular situations so he had to settle for getting reactions like that.

Dean's eyes were fixated on Seth's mouth. The way those lips wrapped around his cock drove him insane. He moved his hips faster, loving the way Seth choked on him. Muttered words flew out of his mouth but he didn't even understand half of them. Didn't matter anyway. All he could concentrate on was Seth's tongue, which circled around the head of his cock every time he pulled his hips back. "Do they know how good your mouth his?" His lip curled at the thought of Hunter and Randy getting a piece of this. Seth's mouth belonged to him. His ass did too. All of him belonged to him whether he liked it or not.

Seth wasn't even going to dignify that question with a response. He knew Dean really didn't want one. Fucker always just had to be babbling about something. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder, his hands wandering down over the bulge in his pants. There was always a sense of shame that he could get hard from this kind of treatment. He had always liked it rough but Dean was the only one who knew how rough he preferred it. Seth hadn't told him this; never in his life had he ever thought offering that piece of information to a guy like Dean was a smart idea. But his body betrayed him long ago and he couldn't stop the low moan that escaped him as Dean stepped back and pulled him up to his feet. His throat hurt and he was really going to hate Dean for it later but for now he couldn't muster up the energy for it. Not when he knew what was coming next.

Dean turned Seth around and threw him down over the arm of the leather couch. Everything was falling away now. It didn't matter how much the younger man had hurt him. It didn't matter how much he and Roman were growing apart, leaving him alone to his own darkness. It didn't matter how much he didn't sleep at night or how his food tasted like shit because he was just so numb most of the time. None of it mattered because he had what he wanted again. It would be all too brief but for the moment he could feel alive once more. "Why the fuck do you got to wear such tight fucking pants?" he growled under his breath.

Seth tried to stand back up. "Here let me-ow!" He glared back at Dean as he was shoved back down. "Asshole." He tried to help anyway from his position, wincing at the way Dean just tried to claw the pants right off him. "Fucking be careful!" He pushed his hands down into the cushion and tried to arch his hips to make it easier for the crazed man. "Don't fucking rip them."

Dean almost ripped them right then and there just for the fuck of it. But he surprised himself with restraint, instead getting them pulled halfway down Seth's thighs. There was nothing like the sight of Seth bent over with his ass sticking out. Absolutely nothing. "Fucking bitch." He swung his hand, the palm striking the round globes with a resounding slap. Seth immediately yelped and Dean had to do it again. He loved the red marks his blows immediately left. He loved the way that despite Seth's yelps, the younger man still moved towards his touch. "God damn fucking bitch."

"Fuck you," Seth growled.

The words earned him another slap on the ass. He groaned and fell forward, his face hitting the cushions. He felt Dean's hands on his hips, the head of his cock pressing against his entrance. Seth propped himself up on his elbows and tried to make himself relax. Dean pushed in slowly, one hand grabbing Seth's hair yet again while the other slid up the back of Seth's shirt. His nails may have been bit down all to hell but fuck if he didn't find a way to make them hurt as he raked them across Seth's back.

Dean let out a low groan. Fuck. Seth was always so fucking tight. No matter how hard or how many times he fucked him he still stayed so tight. That was a fucking talent right there.

Seth wasn't expecting to get time to adjust to Dean's girth inside him and he didn't get it. He felt Dean began to move, hard and fast like always. He couldn't ever recall a time they had actually had a a gentle encounter. Even when they weren't trying to actively kill each other during every Raw and Smackdown they had been nothing but animalistic when they came together. They couldn't be any other way. Seth moaned and rested and tried to bury his face into his arms. He wanted to just close his eyes and ride out the pleasure he felt. He felt so stretched and full but the burning friction and Dean hitting his prostate with every thrust was fucking amazing. For all his flaws Dean knew how to fuck. He also knew how to be the biggest dick in existence. The moment Seth tried to just rest his head he was pulling him back by the hair, yanking him up until his torso hovered in mid-air. He put all his weight down on Seth, pushing him down as he kept him pulled up. It made for an unbelievable amount of pressure on his lower back. "Fuuuck..." That was the only word Seth could really say. Not from a lack of trying. He had so many words on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't get them out. They got stuck in his throat, lost in the pain and the jolts of pleasure still shooting through him.

Dean put his mouth by Seth's ear. He took great delight in Seth shuddering every time his hot breath hit his skin. His teeth found Seth's earlobe and he tugged on it hard. Seth's moans mixed with harsh breaths and the slapping of their skin to make such a wonderful medley. He released Seth's ear and licked his way to his mouth, swallowing further moans with a harsh, sloppy kiss.

Seth glided his tongue against Dean's. The muscles in his neck felt so strained but he didn't care. Every hard thrust rocked his whole body. He felt the weight of Dean's balls hitting his ass every time but it didn't seem like Dean was content with it. He had to try to fuck him harder. Had to try to fuck him deeper. Had to take everything he had and burn him up like a wildfire.

"Wanna fuck you on his desk," Dean growled. He moved one hand on Seth's hip while the other grabbed the younger man's chin His grip was much too tight but he had a hard time caring. He liked feeling the bone grind against his fingertips. "Think your daddy would like that? Think he'd like his baby boy's cum all over his desk."

"Stop-oh fuck." Seth had to take a moment to close his eyes and moan. "Stop calling him my daddy. That's fucking weird."

"Weird but true," Dean replied. He bit Seth's cheek before finally letting his head go. Both hands went on his hips now. He pulled almost all the way out and shifted his own hips before slamming back in hard. The change of angle got the most beautiful reaction out of the younger man. He arched his back and screamed. Really, really screamed. Screamed so fucking loud the whole arena probably heard him. Dean immediately tightened his grip on Seth's hips and repeated that same thrust. Over and over again he pounded into him, hard and fast to keep him screaming. He dug his nails into his skin, leaving bloody half moon marks in his wake. Mindless, animalistic euphoria swept through him. Nothing else mattered in that moment. Everything that had happened between them had melted away, leaving only this. This primal lust that left them unable to break away from each other.

Seth's mouth hung open, screams and pleas falling out and mixing as one. Someone was going to hear him and know but fuck if he could bring himself to care. He clutched the couch below him, knuckles white as his body rocked with Dean's movements. He was so close. Fuck he was so god damn close. "Touch me," he managed to beg. "Fuck Dean please baby..."

"Don't. Fucking. Call. Me. That." Every word Dean spoke was punctuated by a thrust.

"Just touch me fuck god please..."

"No."

"Dean!" The plea was pathetic. The fact that he nearly felt like crying from his need was even worse. But fuck he just needed Dean's rough hand around his dick. Pressing it against the couch wasn't enough.

"You want off you do it yourself," Dean snarled. He wasn't here for Seth's pleasure. At one time he loved feeling Seth cum all over his hand but not anymore. Not after Seth got him to trust him, to make him open up to him and then spit on him and kick him away. Maybe he couldn't break free from this mess but he would be damned if he gave Seth another fucking thing. It was all about the taking now.

Seth groaned and kept himself propped up with one arm while his other slid downwards. He wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked it hard, managing to make himself cum just seconds before Dean. He buried his face into the cushion, biting down on the leather to muffle his moans. Dean's hips were still moving, pumping himself until he had nothing left. In the old days he would have then collapsed on top of Seth and buried his face into his hair or maybe even kiss his way down Seth's tattoos. But not anymore. Instead he just pulled out and turned away, getting himself all fixed up before Seth managed to stand up. Black dots danced in front of his eyes and he had to grab the arm of the couch for support. The cum on his hand smeared across the black material but he didn't care. He just stared at Dean, trying to read his expression as his vision returned to him in full. The dirty blond's face held a myriad of expressions. His mind was spinning too much to pinpoint just one. It felt like he should say something. But what could even be said? That he was sorry? That he didn't mean it? Or did he go the opposite path and tell him to get out? That he never wanted to see him again?

"Fuck this," Dean finally muttered. He pulled his leather jacket more tightly around him and stormed out. The door slammed behind him, and it had an air of finality in it. But Seth knew even then it was a lie. There was no escaping each other. They were sick with each other and deep down, they couldn't have it any other way.


End file.
